Sophistacation Comes Blonde
by CarmenCleopatra
Summary: When Oliver Queen meets Chloe Sullivan at a Bruce Wayne function, he makes it his challenge to keep her for himself. AU. Rated K plus. M'kay, due to people wanting extra, I added an extra chapter. Basic collection of one shots continue from Chapter 1...RR
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville fanfiction! Wahey!**

**I'm still doing my CSI Greg fanfiction (tis coming along nicely, I now have a definite plot… I think) but I have time to spare, so I will do a fluffy Chlollie fic, because, you know, I can. I have made this an AU, so Chloe is a successful reporter (because, heck, she deserves to be) and Clark is her partner. So although Lois and Clark know each other, Clois shippers may not be hugely satisfied…**

Oliver Queen avoided meeting Chloe Sullivan purely by chance really.

She didn't want to do an exclusive on him, because that was Lois' job. And anyway, she didn't do that kind of stuff. Privacy was a massive thing for her, and the idea that this guy was letting everyone know everything about him was a little bit unnerving for her.

So she gave the idea to Lois. She was the one who fancied the guy.

"I'm more for tall dark and mysterious," was the reason Chloe gave for not liking the most eligible bachelor in Star City. Lois rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of Sheba." She grinned, "but thanks for this Chlo, I owe you one." Chloe was owed even more than one, for the next week Lois and Oliver were plastered all over the tabloids as the next power couple. Chloe was happy for her cousin, but knew the relationship wouldn't last from the word go. And it didn't.

But then Chloe met Oliver at that stupid Bruce Wayne function.

The theme was Disney. Lois begged Chloe on her hands and knees to come costume shopping, and ended picking out a Tinkerbell dress that only covered half of Chloe's ass when she bent down.

Chloe decided against it.

She instead chose Cinderella, someone she had always secretly wanted to be. Lois chose to be quiet on the subject. Well, sort of…

"Come on cuz! That Tinkerbell outfit was super cute!" Chloe shot Lois a warning glare as she rolled the gloves up her arm. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, touching her hair. _Bruce better be happy with this…_

Bruce certainly was pleased.

"Miss Sullivan," Bruce kissed her glove and Chloe blushed, "you look stunning this evening." She grinned when out of the corner of her eye she saw Lois gasp in surprise. _Whoops, forgot to tell her how I got the invites it seems… _

"Oh be quiet Bruce, you know I'm not interested." Bruce feigned shock and hurt, and then broke into a grin.

"But Chloe, we go so well together!" Chloe raised an eyebrow and Bruce chuckled, "fine, fine, I'll back off, how's Clark?" Chloe smiled a small smile,

"He's good, wanted to come along, but he wasn't up for the part of dressing as my Prince Charming," Bruce laughed, attracting the attention of Oliver Queen from the bar.

Oliver had already noticed the girl Bruce was talking to. She was dressed as Cinderella, and was smiling and laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was joking with Bruce as if they were old friends, and Oliver felt something clench in his stomach.

Jealousy? It couldn't be.

But why on earth would Bruce Wayne have an old friend, especially a girl. Oliver knew all the girls in his circle of society, all of them rich and beautiful. But why wouldn't he know this one? And why would Bruce know her instead?

He decided to leave his date (an incredibly attractive woman whom he couldn't remember the name of) and walked over, confidently, to where Bruce and this woman were standing.

"Oh shut up Bruce! You know that was an accident, and anyway, why would you want to see me like that?"

"Because you saw me, and I _know _you were impressed…" Chloe giggled and punched his arm. Oliver looked confused. No one did that to Bruce without getting a restraining order slapped onto their forehead.

"Shh…" Oliver cleared his throat. Chloe and Bruce instinctively jumped apart, and Oliver felt a pang of something. It wasn't jealousy…

"Oh, Chloe, this is my good friend Oliver Queen." Bruce introduced politely, obviously slightly annoyed at the interruption, "Oliver, this is Chloe Sullivan."

"Oh, so you're the one who was supposed to be interviewing last month?" Chloe nodded, smiling slightly.

"Yep, sorry about Lois," Oliver chuckled. Bruce looked at Oliver, "she's a bit brash, but that's what you get for being a relative of the General…"

"Chloe, you're not brash!" Bruce argued, making Chloe laugh.

"I'm sorry Mr Wayne, do you remember the first time I interviewed you?" Bruce grinned, "I mean, I was _awful_. I'm amazed you didn't have me escorted off of the premises." Oliver watched the two banter back and forth, his chest growing tighter and tighter.

"You're related to Lois Lane?" Chloe looked back at Oliver, and he realised that she had forgotten he was there. This shocked and hurt Oliver, who was so used to being the centre of attention that he wasn't used to people forgetting about him. Bruce obviously realised this and smirked at the situation.

"Yep, she's my younger cousin. Well, sort of younger, only by a couple of months," Chloe breathed in deeply, "sorry, I ramble when I'm nervous. Or embarrassed." She blushed, "I'm gonna go grab a drink…" and she scurried off to see Lois, who was standing by the bar, mouth agape.

Bruce turned to look at Oliver and smirked.

"What do you think?" Oliver turned to look at him. She had been made nervous? By him? Why did that make him so happy?

"She's quite the girl Bruce," Oliver thought that was the understatement of the century, but he'd never admit to it, "Where did you find her?" Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"She found me, wanted an interview with the billionaire face of Gotham. Found out my other hobby in a matter of minutes." He shook his head, "you know, she was completely accepting of me, always very calm and kind. I can call her at any time with any problem and she'll talk to me for hours, just so I don't go and drink myself into a coma." He chuckled, "you know, when I first did that in front of her, she almost killed me? _I'm going to have to deal with you in the morning Wayne, when you're grumpy and feeling ill and hung-over. I never want to deal with you like that, and God help me, if I see you touch that bottle again I will end up killing you. _I was so scared, cos I knew she meant it." Oliver breathed in deeply. He had no one like that.

"Wow that sounds amazing." Bruce nodded, "how did you keep her? You obviously want more…" Bruce sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, a couple months in she said that she knew I liked her like that, and that she was sorry, but she couldn't deal with it. She's said she loves me multiple times, but I know it's as a big brother. And anyway, I'm beginning to see her that way too." Oliver felt the tightness relax a little bit. So she didn't like Bruce that way.

"Is she single?" Bruce glared at him.

"Don't you _dare _Queen. She is one of the most precious people in the world, and I don't want her heart getting broken, especially not by you," Oliver was taken aback by the protection and anger in Bruce's voice, "Chloe is my guardian angel, and in return I am her knight in shining armour. Don't you forget that."

MM

"Come on, spill, how the _hell_ do you know Bruce Wayne?" Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, sipping her martini slowly.

"I interviewed him about six months ago, and we hit it off. I've been his go to girl ever since." Lois snorted.

"Yeah right! Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Chloe groaned and turned face her cousin, "I mean, Ollie looked at me like that when we were going out. It's like he'll protect you from anything that even attempts to hurt you." Lois looked over at the men, who were in deep conversation, "look, he's now telling Ollie that if he breaks your heart, he is a dead man." Chloe nearly choked.

"Oliver? What the heck would Oliver freakin' Queen want with me?" Lois groaned.

"Cuz, you have no idea what affect you have on the male species! Oliver looked so jealous when he went over to talk to you and Bruce… Oh my God here he comes!" And quick as a flash, Lois left Chloe's side.

"This seat isn't taken, is it?" Chloe looked up and saw Oliver Queen standing over her. She smiled slightly and shook her head, "good." He sat down and ordered a glass of champagne from the bar. "So, Miss Sullivan, I just had a talk with Bruce. You seem to be a cause for good in his eyes." Chloe blushed a deep scarlet.

"Is that what he told you?" Oliver nodded, "God he's so dead!" Oliver chuckled.

"But he also told me how you spared him the hurt and pain of messing with his feelings, and for that, I thank you. For I would have to be the one who looked after his lovesick heart…"

"And that job is not fun." Chloe finished, laughing lightly, "Aw poor Bruce, don't be so cruel. Just because you can get any woman you want Mr Queen, including the almost indestructible Lois Lane." Oliver scoffed, "oh don't mock me; I'm sure that every single woman in here wants you, well, except possibly Lois…"

"So you want me?" Chloe glared at him.

"Oh please, I'm not dumb." Oliver clutched his chest in mock pain. "Don't act offended Queen." Oliver straightened up.

"Well, to prove you wrong, I'm inviting you dinner. And no, you don't have to sleep with me," Chloe raised an eyebrow, "you don't even have to kiss me."

"Why should I even trust you?" Oliver thought seriously for a second. He couldn't use his charm on Chloe, she would see right through him, and then she would never speak to him again.

"Because if I hurt you, Bruce will kill me." Chloe raised her eyebrow, but nodded slowly.

"Fine, one dinner date. But no kissing, and definitely no sex…"

So that's how Chloe found herself getting ready for her supposed 'date' with Oliver Queen. She barely knew the guy, but she trusted Bruce's judgement when it came to people. She had decided against anything too formal, so had opted for a purple blouse and skinny jeans with her new black high heeled boots. She thought she looked good, and didn't really care what Oliver thought. So when he arrived at her apartment, he smiled a knowing smile.

_I am definitely keeping her._

The rest of the evening seemed to go by without a hitch, Chloe slowly but surely opening up to Oliver, who was more than happy to listen. And by getting to know each other, they realised that possibly, this could work out.

"You know, Bruce told me that you were amazing," Oliver smiled, taking Chloe's hand, "but he was overly making a massive understatement." Chloe blushed slightly and shook her head, but Oliver took care to notice that she hadn't retracted her arm.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself Mr Queen." Oliver smirked.

"That's what my employees call me. My friends call me Ollie." Chloe raised an eyebrow, and pulled a mock frown.

"Is that all you consider me _Ollie_? A friend?" Oliver chuckled and looked at her. She was toying with him, he was sure, "cos I consider you to be a little bit more than that," she said softly, squeezing his hand.

Oliver looked shocked.

"O..K…" Chloe giggled tucked a stray hair behind her ear. She stood up, and grinned.

"I'll see you around Ollie." And she walked off, leaving a dumbstruck Oliver Queen with the hefty bill. Not that he really cared.

HeHH Oli


	2. Chapter 2

**Fine fine fine! I will continue this one xD But this will be the final chapter… **

"Ollie, why are you calling me at this godforsaken time? It's three in the morning…" She heard Oliver chuckle.

"Yeah, well it's the morning over here, and I miss you." Chloe groaned.

"You couldn't not think of sex for _one night?_" Oliver outright laughed at that. They'd been going out for six months, and he still wasn't bored, which surprised him slightly. Other than Tess, this was one of his longest relationships.

"Shut up Professor, I just wanted to call my girlfriend. London is strange. They all drive on the wrong side and walk too fast." Chloe sighed.

"Look, Ollie, you're amazing and everything, and I miss you too, but it's too freakin' _early_ and I get up for work in," she looked at the clock and swore, "three hours. Please, just stop complaining about the fast walkers and the strangeness. I will call you when I get off for lunch, k?" Oliver sighed.

"Fine!" Chloe murmured her thanks, "I love you."

"I love you too hot stuff. Just don't abuse the power next time…" And she cut off. Oliver couldn't believe he had been so lucky, couldn't believe that she had agreed to go out with him. He'd gotten the stern chat from both Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne, about how if he even dare hurt her, he would disappear off of the face of the planet. Literally.

"I am a lucky man."

MM

Chloe always thought this was incredibly cliché.

Come on, this was her, waiting at the airport, arrivals gate to be exact, for her boyfriend.

Well, to be fair, Oliver had been gone for two weeks. It sucked that his business took him away for so long, especially to different countries. She couldn't complain though. Journalists also had to travel.

She was looking at her watch. He had arrived, she knew as much; thanks to the text he sent her ten minutes previously. But Chloe knew that baggage claim could take forever, and then Oliver wouldn't be able to resist the shop at arrivals anyway…

Then she saw him. He looked exhausted, but he was still him. She grinned a massive grin, ducked under the barrier, and ran at him. He looked up to see her and his smile became huge. She crashed into him and he lifted her into the air. She pushed her head into his neck and laughed with joy.

"I missed you so much Ollie." She heard Oliver chuckle, and sighed contentedly.

"I missed you too Sidekick." He carried her to a secluded spot in the airport, away from prying eyes and lifted her gently to the floor, "what a reception, hey?" Chloe giggled.

"Well, I was looking forward to seeing you so much, and I just couldn't control…" Oliver cut her off with a kiss that made her moan with happiness.

"Why don't we get home?" Chloe just nodded dumbly, making Oliver raise an eyebrow then chuckle.

MM

"Could you be any luckier Queen?" Bruce Wayne watched Chloe walk out of the kitchen and off to work, "a year and a half I pined for her, a _year and a half_. And you whisk her off her feet within a twenty minute conversation." Oliver chuckled.

"I am very lucky." Bruce Wayne scoffed.

"Lucky? You bastard. You're more than lucky," he shook his head, "to be brutally honest, I thought you would last a week, possibly two. Never two years…" Oliver laughed.

"I can make the commitment Wayne, especially when it's worth it." Bruce shook his head.

"When you gonna ask her?" Oliver gave him a questioning look, "come on Queen, I've seen the Tiffany's Bag, the black box. You're gonna ask her to marry you, aren't you?" Oliver looked sheepish and Bruce laughed.

"Thanks Bruce, for introducing us that day, we would've never met, never fallen in love, never…"

"Ok, ok I get it." Bruce punched Oliver's arm, "you owe me."

MM

"Ok, so how do I tell him?" Chloe looked at the mirror her and frowned. She wasn't showing yet, luckily. She still hadn't told her ever doting husband, and she wasn't sure why. Well, she had a couple of reasons. For one, she was so happy with her situation. Her reporter career was going really well, and she and Ollie were so strong together.

What if this baby ruined it?

_Don't be stupid Chloe. This is amazing. You're having a __**baby**__!_

"Ok, so, Ollie, I've got something to tell you…"

"What?" Chloe almost fainted. How did he do that? Appear, out of absolutely nowhere. She turned to face Oliver and glared.

"You will kill me one day." Oliver gave her his disarming grin.

"That would be really bad though, cos I wouldn't have a wife anymore…" Chloe chuckled and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _Now or never._

"Ollie, I meant it when I said I have something to tell you," Oliver nodded and looked at her expectantly. Chloe tactfully grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. It took Oliver a second to twig as to what she was doing.

"We're..?" Chloe nodded slowly and Oliver's eyes lit up, "seriously? Chloe that's amazing!" Chloe grinned. What had she been so worried about? This was Mr and Mrs Queen. They just needed a baby Queen to complete the equation.

MM

The baby monitor alerted them of Beatrice's crying. Oliver groaned.

"It's your turn Ollie…" Chloe gently pushed him out of the bed and he almost rolled onto the floor. Bouncing back onto his feet he stumbled towards his daughter's room and opened the door. There was his baby girl, sitting up, sobbing.

"Hey Busy Bee, what's up? You hungry?" Bea held her arms up and Oliver lifted her into his arms. He carried her into the kitchen and grabbed an already warm bottle. He tested it on his skin and began to feed her. She sucked the bottle hungrily, and Oliver chuckled.

"I cannot _wait _until you sleep the full night." He heard Chloe enter the kitchen. She walked towards him and Bea, who when she saw her mom stopped drinking and held her arms out to her mother.

"Mama!" Chloe smiled a warm smile.

"Hey baby girl," Chloe took Bea from Oliver and held her close, "oh! You're getting so big!" Bea giggled, but soon, thanks to her mother's rocking, she was sound asleep.

"This is why you do night shift…" Oliver muttered, making Chloe laugh.

**There! Done! No more! :3**


End file.
